


complicated things.

by porcelainsimplicity



Series: avengers drabbles. [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Canonical Character Death, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcelainsimplicity/pseuds/porcelainsimplicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't think she belonged there.  Yes, she knew what the archer had said to her back in Sokovia, and she knew what the archer had said to everyone else on the floating ship later, but she still did not believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	complicated things.

She didn't think she belonged there. Yes, she knew what the archer had said to her back in Sokovia, and she knew what the archer had said to everyone else on the floating ship later, but she still did not believe. She, an Avenger. The ludicrousness of the situation was not lost on her. She had set out to destroy the Avengers, not become one. But yet there she stayed, trying to fit into a team that she knew she would always think of as permanently down a man faster than a speeding bullet. 

Except Pietro hadn't been faster than a bullet, and if Strucker were still alive, she would have killed him herself because he had promised that Pietro would be faster than a bullet. Still, she cursed her maker's memory at every opportunity she got, every time that Pietro and the agony that she had compartmentalized away crossed her mind. It was more often than not.

Still, she viewed the situation as complicated. Without the archer there, she wasn't sure that they trusted her. It was not until the Vision had begun to pay attention to her that she felt like maybe he thought her trustworthy. And if the Vision thought her trustworthy, then perhaps everyone else would too. The archer had explained the significance of the Vision picking up the god's hammer, and it was not lost on her when he began to sit next to her in the common rooms.

Soon the Captain was speaking to her in a more friendly manner. The Black Widow was offering to teach her how to hit targets with a gun. The Falcon and War Machine regaled her with stories. But she did not feel comfortable until the archer came back, even though she still thought things to be complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to write this in wanda's voice. i don't know if it worked or not.


End file.
